


Two Lost Souls

by donned_a_mummer



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, The Last Jedi
Genre: F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), Gray Reylo, Kylo Ren Redemption, Movie: Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Reylo - Freeform, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-01-31 13:58:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12683319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donned_a_mummer/pseuds/donned_a_mummer
Summary: The wind gusts, pushing her hair to the side of her face. She stood at the edge of a cliff overlooking the calm blue waters that engulfed the island. Her eyes drifted closed, trying to find a sanctuary within her mind that welcomed peace. When sunset came on Jakku, Rey felt the spark of a child’s hope, that her family would arrive the next day to live a life together, forever.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I’m so excited to be starting this story. Rey and Kylo’s dynamic is so fascinating and I immediately fell in love with them. I’m probably not going to update this on a regular basis, but I’m going to try and get as much done before The Last Jedi. I’m a beginner to writing, so hopefully I become better as I experiment more with this story. I hope you enjoy and constructive criticism is appreciated.

The wind gusts, pushing her hair to the side of her face. She stood at the edge of a cliff overlooking the calm blue waters that engulfed the island. Her eyes drifted closed, trying to find a sanctuary within her mind that welcomed peace. When sunset came on Jakku, Rey felt the spark of a child’s hope, that her family would arrive the next day to live life together, forever.

Lately, an ocean of stress and frustration dominated her feelings. The cause of those feelings were Luke. Leia sent her to persuade him to leave the island and join the fight. So far, Luke was being stubborn as a teedo who wanted a certain droid with “parts to spare”. That little droid, her round friend bb8, changed her entire life. If it weren't for bb8, she never would have befriend Finn, the former stormtrooper, who dragged her along on a life-changing journey. She missed Finn deeply. As she would sit by the ocean at nights, she would wonder how he was doing, recovering from his wounds.

She tried not to think of who gave Finn those woulds, but he always seemed to slither into her thoughts. She didn’t know what to think of Kylo. Ben? She wasn't even sure what to call him. She didn't understand him. How could he have murdered his own family that loved him? Han, his father.

She couldn’t process any of it. The thought of her own family always lingered. A part of her still feared that they would come back looking for her on Jakku, only find that she wasn't there. She still got the nightmares. But Maz opened her eyes to the fact that her parents wouldn't come back. Her parents abandoned her on that dry desert planet, whether it be by choice or not. They were never coming back for their daughter.

Tears began to form, stinging her eyes. Her throat clenched, trying to suppress the sobs.

“Rey, are you alright?” asked a voice behind her.

She quickly wiped away her tears before turning towards the soft voice of Luke’s. _How long was he standing there?_

“I’m fine” she lied.

Luke stepped forward, a foot away from Rey. Luke spoke, “You’ve been through so much.” He approached, moving to stand beside Rey overlooking the scene. He spoke with a kindness, “I’m sorry you’ve been dragged into all this chaos”.

“Then please return with me, so you can fix the chaos! The Resistance needs you, Leia needs you. The First Order will be no more with you by our side!” Rey pleaded.

“I don't want to return, Rey. I ruined everything. It was all my fault. I can’t face Leia after what happened.”

Rey remembered what Leia told her of Luke. She said that Luke believed that Ben’s fall was his fault. Leia had tried reaching Luke via the force bond they had, multiple times, but Luke always blocked her out.

“Leia misses you” was all Rey responded with.

“And I miss her too”

============

_A young dark-haired boy ran through the meadow, laughing. A young man with dusty brown hair chased after the boy, pretending to be a Wampa hunting its prey. The boy ran to a single tall tree, finding a hiding place. The boy crouched, hoping to slow his heavy breathing to avoid detection. The boy heard the crunching of leaves, directing his attention to the noise. The boy turned to looked, but he was suddenly swept up into the arms of the man, bringing them to the ground._

_The man played the part, nibbling at the boy, “Now you're a Wampa meal! Nom. Nom. Nom.”_

_The boy laughed uncontrollably, gitty with happiness. A huge smile brightened his face. “Silly Daddy, you’re not a Wampa” voiced the boy mid laughter as he rolled in the meadow, bombarded by tickles. “Stop it Daddy, stop it!” protested the giggling boy._

_The man squeezed the boy in a tight embrace and the boy returned the gesture._

_“I love you, Daddy”_

_The father kissed the boy’s head. “I love you too, Ben”_

Kylo awoke with a start, breathing heavily. His cold, dark room provided the comfort of an endless void, feeding off his despair. Tears streaked his cheeks and stained the pillowcase. He had been getting the dreams of Ben Solo quite commonly, ever since that night on the bridge.

It was becoming harder to keep his emotions from exploding. He must speak to Supreme Leader about this. He always seemed to have a solution to his problems. _But was Snoke truly as wise as he had claimed? Was his father right? Was he only using him for his power?_ Supreme Leader would torture him for such treasonous thoughts, but he couldn't help but wonder. Such wonderings brought him to the ever-haunting deed; his deepest regret and grief. Snoke had lied. The act of patricide had not drove him deeper into the dark abyss of power. It had become his chains, dragging him down a fathomless pit. It had become a weakness, just like the gir—

A loud knock interrupted his thoughts. Kylo would have been furious to have been disturbed at this time of night, but luckily he was already awake. Kylo rose from his bed, striding to the door. Kylo pushed to release button, opening the door with a metallic hiss. The young officer stood, in fear of the tall, dark figure. A moment of silence passed until the officer found his composure, remembering why he was there.

“Sorry to bother you sir, but the Supreme Leader request your presence, immediately”

============

Rey sat by the fire, hoping to warm herself from the cold winds of the island. She listened to the soft crackle of the fire and gazed upon its memorizing movement. Luke sat opposite of her, contemplating as he stared into the orange blaze.

Seeming to find the words he spoke, “I cannot help the war. I won’t go back. I have done too much harm, but maybe you could help. You are strong in the force, Rey. I could teach you what I know, then you could return with this new knowledge to aid the Resistance. That is what I will offer.”

Rey was stunned, she wasn’t sure what to think. Surely, she wouldn’t be strong enough to turn the tides of war as Luke could. But it would have to be enough. It was her responsibility to help Leia, Finn, and the entire Resistance.

Rey, no matter the cost, would accept the responsibility.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For this first chapter, I focused on the interaction between Rey and Luke. Rey starts to become a little frustrated with Luke and that frustration will continue to develop. Kylo is beginning to realize Snoke’s true intentions and deal with the guilt of his father’s death. Next chapters I’ll deal more with the bond between Rey and Kylo, but hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I took so long to update, but here’s the next chapter. Enjoy!

Rey shifted unsettlingly on her mat, already in a deep sleep. Soft whimpers of distress originated from the girl. She was experiencing a nightmare, different from the others she had before.

_Rey stood in a large, eerie room which pulsated dark power. A tall, grotesque figure sat upon a throne, speaking with means of seductive intention. He spoke to a dark-haired boy. The boy was crying, longing for an end to the illusion. The dark figure harassed the young boy with malicious words._

_“You’re a failure. You're parents never wanted you. You're uncle holds you back. Everyone hates you, boy.”_

_Head tucked into his knees, the boy continued to sob. Rey began to step closer, but the ground fell from underneath her, altering the scene._

_A heavy rain drenched the thin cloth she wore, sticking to her skin. The scene was the same as the vision she had on Takodana. She found herself in the presence of a masked Kylo Ren. He swung his raging crimson saber, slicing at figures who she recognized as lifeless bodies before. Kylo bent down, picking up a small cylindrical item. This device was a lightsaber. She didn’t notice him holding this saber before. She was too overwhelmed with the discovery of a mysterious force which flowed through her, to take notice of any small details._

_=============_

_Kylo jolted up then remained still, robes waving in the harsh winds. He gripped the Jedi saber with a firm grasp. The scene altered. He was brought to a sea of endless dunes. The sun beat down on his thick dark robes, absorbing the heat._

“ _No! Come back!” a small voice screamed behind him._

_He turned to a young girl, being held back by a plump creature who ordered the child to cease her pleas to the departing ship. The ship disappeared from their vision, venturing to the expanse of space. The girl’s gaze stuck to the direction the ship took, tears streaming down her cheek, quickly drying in the intense heat._

_“Come on girl. I have work for you.”_

_The thug pushed her forward and she fell onto the burning sand. The creature began walking down the dune, leaving her to pick up the broken pieces of her heart._

_The light vanished and darkness engulfed the scene. He found himself in the wreckage of an Imperial destroyer. Pockets of light poured into the interior of the vessel, giving him some visual._

_The clang of metal echoed above him. A figure dressed in a sand-colored cloth reached inside a section of components, looking for parts of interest. They ripped parts from the ship, placing them in a dusty, brown satchel. A scavenger no less. The scavenger wore a light-tan wrap around their head, concealing their face. The petite figure slid down a tangle of loose cables, landing to the floor with a thud. They reached for the staff which was strapped around their shoulder, using it to trek across the destroyer._

_The ground from underneath Kylo disappeared and he fell to a ground blanketed in snow. The specks fell from the dark sky, settling atop more white fluff. Kylo rose to his feet, observing the scene. He heard the clash of sabers nearby. Struggling to look pass the trees, he could make out bright flashes of red and blue. The red and blue would strike at one another, painting the surrounding trees in a purple glow. He heard a woman’s voice in the direction of the clashing colors._

_She spoke, almost in a soft whisper, “I need someone, to show me my place in all this.”_

_He attempted to move closer to the conflict and find the voice’s origin, but the snow turned to rain. And the voice gradually faded, bringing him back to the raging storm. Nearby, he sensed a flux of raw power within the Force, snapping his head to its direction. The visor of his mask was pounded by rain, blurring a figure. He marched forward to obtain a clearer view, but the figure vanished._

_=============_

_Rey found herself in some sort of ancient temple. The pillars, which circled the large room, were marked with inscriptions. Inscriptions too ancient for her to figure out. She heard noises coming from other rooms of the temple, so she moved forward, curious of where she was._

_She drew closer to the growing voices. Down a hall, she saw a blue glow that seeped from a doorway. One step after another the voices became clear._

_“Why don’t I start with advanced saber training now?”_

_Rey recognized the voice of Luke’s responding, “It is important for a Jedi to grow their connection with the Force before learning the more aggressive methods. Anyone can learn to wield a lightsaber. But a Jedi can establish a strong and controlled link to the Force which can give magnificent abilities, beyond saber skills.”_

_“But Uncle Luke, I already know how to lift rocks and perform mind tricks! I just want to know how to-“_

_“No, Ben. We’ve been over this too many times. You will continue to work on your current studies. Don’t bring it up again or ‘lifting rocks’ are all you’ll be doing,” Luke ordered sternly._

_Rey came to a room’s entrance. A blue holographic map, emanating from a small silver capsule, was projected in the center of two figures. On one side, stood a younger Luke and on the opposite side, stood a dark-haired boy. This was Ben Solo._

_Ben stared at Luke in annoyance, seething in a suppressed anger. Luke gave Ben an authoritative glare, building an unspoken tension between the two. Ben broke the intense gaze, storming out of the room. Rey instinctively stepped out of his path._

_Luke sighed, lowering his head and speaking to himself, “Why can’t he understand?”_

_Rey moved away from the room full of holographic planets and followed Ben. He walked with a furious pace. Rey struggled to keep up, but whispers had caught her ear, stopping to locate the voices. Rey stood in the intersection of corridors and down one, she spotted shadows that draped the floor._

_The shadows inched closer out the door. Eyes poked out from the door frame. Their gazes were fixed to the hall Ben had last walked down. Their eyes were coated in terror. Rey could sense their fear of Ben’s presence. His strength. His rage._

_Her attention was being drawn to Ben’s path. Down the intricate spew of corridors. Rey followed his signature, walking down multiple hallways. As she walked further, the atmosphere of the Force became cold and the temple gradually grew darker. He had entered an isolated room. Rey came into to the room, stopping a few steps behind Ben, who stood in the center._

_This room had an array of wooden training staffs which were positioned with care. A blue banner hung on the wall, attracting an attention away from everything else in the room. The banner displayed a circular symbol which was ancient to her recollection. But not as ancient as the inscriptions carved in the temple._

_She recalled the old data records she studied as a child. She had thought they were mere legends that parents would tell their children at nights. Stories of a war between protectors of light and a faction of darkness. There were stories of Jedi who sought peace in the galaxy, using a mythical power that flowed through their veins. Rey would read the words aloud to herself, imagining a day that her parents would read the same to her._

_Her attention was drawn back to Ben, who reached for a wooden weapon. He centered himself, positioning his staff in a beginning form. These staffs were meant to simulate holding a saber. Luke didn’t trust him with a real saber._

_Ben brought the staff above his head, then he swung down with swift force. The swings continued, running through practiced form after form with precise measure. His positioning became unbalanced, drifting away from the basic form he had before._

_He twirled the staff with excessive technique and moved in furious swings. The forms intensified and an energy engulfed the room. The energy surrounded Ben, levitating objects encircling him.  
_

_He suddenly stilled, gripping the wooden staff. A rumbling shook the walls, growing in intensity and power._

_The rumbling reached its peak, then it ceased unnaturally. Ben dropped to his knees, bending down to the ground, sobbing. The floating items clattered to the floor and a dead silence hung in the air._

_Ben clutched his head, mumbling in distress, “Get out of my head.”_

Rey woke with a start, a single tear falling from her cheek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For this chapter, I wanted to focus on visions Rey and Kylo had of one another, establishing Rey’s understanding of Kylo’s situation. We see a little of Snoke’ looming presence over Ben and how he torments him.  
> I basically worked with the concept of them seeing eachother’s past and partial future. I’m going with the idea that when they picked up the sabers, they had visions of one another. I experimented with switching perspectives on the same event, so hopefully I did alight with that.  
> I know Rey doesn’t say the line in the trailer to Kylo, but I had her say it directed to him anyway. I thought it would be interesting to play around with the movie/trailer dialogue a little and use it in various situations.  
> Luke’s relationship with Ben is definitely rocky. Like Rey, Ben sort of has these expectations for Luke. Later, we’ll be seeing more of where Ben turns to to fulfill his expectations.  
> Next chapter I’ll deal with Kylo on the Supremacy and Rey training with Luke.


End file.
